


"Challenge"

by shaggingtomlinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: Had to have a fandom, M/M, and since harry and louis was the ones i thought about while writing this, i'll just do it like this, it doesn't really have to be about them if you don't want it to, it's a bit important, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggingtomlinson/pseuds/shaggingtomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was beginning to wonder if his boyfriend was cheating on him with another guy and just didn't want to feel guilty about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Challenge"

**Author's Note:**

> (I’m actually really horrible with names)
> 
> So this happened when I was talking to someone on skype and she was complaining about how ridiculous her teacher was being. They had an assignment on something and they were only allowed to write one page. At first I thought that that wouldn’t be that bad, but that’s until she told me that the font had to be verdana, the font size 14 and their line spacing 1.5 and if you test this out yourself, you’d know that it’s not a lot. She then challenged me to write something, anything using these settings and not write anything over a page. So I did. It’s very rushed and very little detailed, but I did it anyway. 
> 
> It doesn’t have a pairing, but as I was writing it I imagined it to be Harry and Louis, as they’re my otp. But you can imagine it to be anyone you’d like, it doesn’t have any specific description of anyone special. 
> 
> I’m really interested to see other people do this though, and I’d love to read it. So if you want to try this, give me a link (if you post it) or just send it to me in an ask on [tumblr](http://shaggingtomlinson.tumblr.com/sendmestuff) or post it in the comments.

“Hi babe” he said as his boyfriend entered their apartment looking just the same as he had the past week. He never replied to anything that he said to him and he never once acknowledge him being there. Which he never understood. It had been going on for so long and he had tried to find out what he had done wrong, but he never got an answer.

 

He was beginning to wonder if his boyfriend was cheating on him with another guy and just didn't want to feel guilty about it. But as days passed he got more and more broken. What had he done? Why was he being ignored? And why did his boyfriend cry himself to sleep every night and sometimes say his name? He was right beside him the whole time.

 

But his boyfriend weren't the only one ignoring him, his family and friends were too. They sometimes came over and they talked about him like he didn't exist anymore - like he was gone from the world forever. Sometimes they cried together too. Why did they do this? What had happened?

 

He followed his boyfriend out one time, he followed him down the street and towards the graveyard. They stopped in front of a white gravestone.

 

“I miss you,” his boyfriend said right before he bent down to kiss the stone and let a tear fall from his eye to the stone – he never knew that the boy who's name was written on the stone was the same boy standing right behind him while he cried. 


End file.
